


Two Bros Enjoying a Movie

by gh0stwr1ting



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Space Jam References, Teasing, hehehehehe, why am i putting so many tags whatajfihoeie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0stwr1ting/pseuds/gh0stwr1ting
Summary: Kokichi and Kaito watch Space Jam 2 together and begin to poke around their complicated relationship.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 22





	Two Bros Enjoying a Movie

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, I know literally nothing about Danganronpa. Like, at all. My friends are all obsessed with it though, so I took an inside joke and tried to write it. Again, I know basically nothing about this game or it’s characters (besides what my friends' have told me) lmao.

“Oma-san, why are we in your room?”

Kokichi beamed at the confused astronaut, all teeth with no fangs. “Becauseeeee I’ve got a surprise for you star-boy~!”

Katio instinctively rolled his eyes at the so-called supreme leader. The day was fading, making way for the stars to come out, and he would be stuck in a bedroom with Oma for an unknown amount of time. So many stars tonight… He sighed and asked “Well, what is it then?”

The frail leader laughed and announced “I’ve managed to acquire a copy of _Space Jam: A New Legacy_ , the sequel to the critically-acclaimed _Space Jam_!” He waited for some sort of response, and was met with metaphorical crickets.

“Tch, yeah right.” Kaito spat. “How would _you_ get a copy of _Space Jam: A New Legacy_? It isn’t even out yet!” _Bet that punk doesn’t know the first thing about_ Space Jam _…_ Kaito thought bitterly in his mind.

“Oh please, you underestimate my abilities Momota-san. Let’s say I have, erm, contacts within my ranks.” Kokichi said with a mischievous glint in those swirly masses of purple eyes.

“Enough talking! Let’s get watching!~” Grinning like a literal child, he jumped onto his bed. The abundance of pillows matched his clothes and complemented his style. He promptly motioned for Kaito to join him on the bed. Reluctantly, the luminary of the stars joined him.

It was a comfy bed, that was for sure. There were plenty of pillows for the both of them, and the fluffy blankets on top were like sirens, beckoning them both to fall asleep.

Kokichi snatched a remote from the bedside table and pressed a giant red button, revealing a giant sleek and curved TV from behind the wall in front of them. The film began to play in an obscene amount of Ks, and the audio quality was crisp (complete with a surround sound system, obviously).

“How-” Kaito was, well, he was starstruck. How could he not be? Seeing the groundbreaking _Space Jam_ ’s refreshing sequel _Space Jam: A New Legacy_ in cinema quality with sound that felt real? It was a dream come true! All he needed now was a trip to the moon and he could die a happy man.

“Mmm? What was that, astronaut kinnie?” Kokichi said, interrupting the optimist’s thoughts.

Kaito had forgotten about the soda-obsessed boy laying next to him and instantly felt a pang of annoyance.

“Oma-san, how did you get this?”

“I made it myself, nishishi~!”

“...You blackmailed Iruma-san, didn’t you.”

“You’d be surprised what she does with that robot of hers.”

 _Gross._ Kaito shuddered and turned his attention back to the movie in front of him.

About a half-hour passed before either of them spoke again. It was quite… ah, what’s the right word? Peaceful? Enjoyable? Safe? For Kokichi to have Kaito near him. The drowsiness and warmth emitting from the bigger purple-coded boy got to him, and Kokichi felt himself curl up in Kaito’s lap. It was pathetic, really, to have a supreme leader act like a kitten. But the frail boy was too exhausted to care.

And so, he let the hypnotic waves of sleep wash over him, until all you could hear from him was the gentle thumping of his heart.

When Kaito felt him move towards the astronaut’s lap, his first instinct was utter panic and a whole jumble of other emotions.

Ringing through his mind was an endless loop of _Holy shit why is he on my lap oh my god dude why get off get off get off get o-_ and other fun words and phrases. But within that raging whirlpool of confusion there was a silver lining. Kaito knew that silver lining all too well, even if he rarely experienced it himself.

It was hope.

Hope that maybe there was something more to the sickeningly cheerful façade of a truly lonely leader.

Hope that maybe the optimistic astronaut that cradled Kokichi’s resting head was right about a better future.

Hope that maybe, just maybe, they would make it out of this cruel game. Together.

“...Kaito?” The sudden use of his name made the star-gazer jump, and his heart pound longly, matching the determined thump of the supreme leader.

“Yeah Kokichi?” He answered feeling the red rise to his face.

The credits were softy playing in the background. How long had they been like this?

“...Do you wanna watch _Space Jam_ with me again some other time?” Kokichi felt his breath hitch.

It was Kaito’s turn to answer with a quip. “Dunno, you’re pretty annoying twerp.”

He felt Kokichi shift in his lap, his breath slowing to a steady beat. Just before the boy fell asleep he heard him mutter something that made star-boy’s heart flutter:

“I hate liars.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in like a month, so I hope this short fic will make up for that :]


End file.
